


Dukeceit/Demus Fluff Prompt Fill

by FallenAngelPup



Series: Sander Sides Fluff Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute Ending, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Fluff, Genderfluid Remus Sanders, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Self-Reflection, Sleepy Cuddles, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelPup/pseuds/FallenAngelPup
Summary: Prompt: Character B is reading in bed while Character A rests their head on Character B’s shoulder, sleepingDeceit is doing a bit of self-reflection, and thinking how he's lucky to have Rem(Written before S.V.S Redux [5/1/2020])
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sander Sides Fluff Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712176
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Dukeceit/Demus Fluff Prompt Fill

**_ Journal Entry: ##### _ **

_Sometimes, I wonder how I found love consider I am associated as a “Dark Side”_

_Not that any other Dark side has never experienced love._

_Looking at ~~Anxiety~~ Virgil, he found love in that overly dramatic prince, Roman _

_Perhaps earlier in life, I didn’t consider love and friendship as I was busy trying to help ~~narrow-minded~~ host_

_The acquaintances that I had closer bonds with were Rem and ~~Anxiety~~ Virgil_

_During our first meeting with one another, I first found the pair to be annoying_

_However, that was only because the thought of working with people who I assumed were “dumb and chaotic” would only leave me trouble_

_...Also, perhaps it pained me that I felt isolated_

_It wasn’t just the lights that didn’t enjoy my company but also the other darks_

_I expected this. However, they all agreed that I was the most fit for leadership_

_Dark sides as a union are loose ties. We are only an alliance for our similar causes._

_Rem and Virgil were different_

_Virgil, for a while he was on board with a lot of things_

_He listened, did his job well, even if it hindered our work sometimes, but it was effective_

_...His leaving...hurt...to say the very least_

_~~I know it was because it was something I did, I just know it~~ _

_Rem was unique_

_They were a twin to the light sides_

_Between the two, Rem was far more interesting_

_Granted it was bold, gruesome, even overwhelming but still interesting_

_While it developed slowly, my love for them grew_

_Rem was just so different from everyone_

_Most sides say that our relationship would have just been a boss and henchman or master and servant (we have the latter but it’s far more fun the way we do it)_

_We had a close bond, just as we did with Virgil_

_We spent time together_

_We comforted one another when we lost our ~~old friend~~ ally _

_I feel like we both forgot who confessed first, but I know we both have each other’s gifts that we gave_

_I gave them a dumb snake bracelet; they loved it anyway_

_They gave me a small mouse skeleton that moves around if I pet its head_

_It’s adorable_

_So...The way I see it now-_

Rem: *yawns as they walk into their shared bedroom with Dee* You’re still up?

Dee: Just doing some reading darling, you are wearing pajamas?

Rem: yeah, I know I usually sleep-

Dee: In the buff?

Rem: IN THE BUFF! *falls back then appears on the bed* ...anyway I had an idea

Dee: That being?

Rem: Well, your room is hot. These pjs are warm 

Dee: *nods*

Rem: so if I wear these to bed, I’ll get sweaty and then I’ll need a shower

Dee: So your plan is to have an excuse to shower

Rem: I’ll sweat so much that I’ll have to be in there for a least a few hours. That’s where you come in

Dee: *raises an eyebrow*

Rem: You. Me. Super dirty shower sex~

Dee: ...We can do that even without you having to do that, you just have to ask 

Rem: …. Really???

Dee: *chuckles* yes, we can

Rem: Well, I feel comfy in these, so I’ll wear them for tonight

Dee: *smiles, leaning back against the backboard* ...come on, let’s go to bed

Rem: *crawls over and then leans their head against Dee’s shoulder* ...If I grow my boobs out in my sleep, would you mind that?

Dee: I’ll just grip and hug them like I usually do when it happens

Rem: *let’s out their cute laugh* I love you

Dee: *leans his head down and kisses Rem’s lips, stroking and cupping their cheek*

Rem: *blushes and kisses back*

Dee: *pulls back* I love you so much

Rem: *blushes and now feels giggly* aww~ showing your affectionate side

Dee: Only for you~

Rem: *nuzzles Dee’s shoulder for a few minutes before falling asleep*

Dee: *looks back at his journal* …

_Now, Rem is someone I hold dear_

_I may not deserve them_

_But to any higher being, I hope to keep them for however long I can_

_Through the good and the bad_

_I love them so much_


End file.
